The invention relates to a safeguard device having a transmitter, in particular a hand transmitter, for emission of a high-frequency signal with a modulating code signal word, and having an adapted receiver containing a controllable alarm device.
A safeguard device of this type has been proposed in which a transmitter is provided for emission of a high-frequency signal that is modulated with a code signal word, i.e. a pulse sequence of determined frequency or a certain pulse duration pattern. The safeguard device also includes an adapted receiver designed for reception and demodulation/decoding of the signal words emitted by the transmitter. When a coded HF signal having a defined information content is present, an alarm device allocated to the receiver is triggered.